Clases de Anatomía con Sasuke Uchiha
by Diane-chan16
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, sensei de biología y química en el Instituto Konoha y tutor de primer grado, tiene un severo problema; esta enamorado de uno de los alumnos a los que imparte clases, más exactamente, de Naruto Namikaze. ¿Que pasa cuando el rubio le pide que le de clases extracurriculares?/ SASUNARU/YAOI/LEMON/UNIVERSO ALTERNO/RELACION ADULTOxCHICO/#RetoLiterario.
1. Chapter 1

Hola...

Este fic participa en un dinámica realizada en el grupo "Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu"

Se los recomiendo, siempre está activo, tiene diversas dinámicas y los administradores siempre están al pendiente de mantener el orden y el control, tambien le brindan apoyo a los escritores con sus proyectos y demás.

www .facebook groups/824144584299407/?ref=opera_speed_dial&_tn_=R

*borren los espacios y copienlo todo junto* ;)

****S&N****

 **Clases de anatomía con Sasuke Uchiha**

En los pasillos del Instituto Konoha se podía observar a un pelinegro, de cabellos azabaches, que llegaban hasta la punta del menton, ojos negros, rasgos afilados, de piel blanca como el marfil y metro ochenta y tres de estatura.

Caminaba orgulloso, luciendo su atractivo físico. Ese día, había optado por usar unos pantalones negros, hechos a medida, camisa blanca, chaleco gris oscuro y corbata azul oscuro. Llevaba un su mano un portafolio y en su brazo, estaba colgado su fino saco. El era el profesor más atractivo del Instituto, superando por solo un poco a Kakashi Hatake, el profesor de historia.

El impartía la clase de biología y química a los alumnos del instituto, fuera de eso, el era el tutor de los chicos de primer año. En un principio, se había sentido un poco incómodo con su condición de maestro, pero un algo, o alguien en específico, hizo que adquiriera un gusto especial por el oficio de la educación.

Escuchaba los suspiros y los cuchicheos alrededor, de las jovencitas y maestras que tenían un poco alteradas las hormonas, pero a el no podía importarle menos, la verdad, le tenían sin cuidado las diferentes declaraciones de amor, cartas, poemas y alagos que pudieran brindarle las chicas, el tenía unos intereses, bastante peculiares, por así decirlo.

Esta vez, decidió saltarse el paso por la sala de maestros y se dirigió directamente a su salón, así tendría más privacidad para analizar algunas cosas y de paso, sumergirse en sus cavilaciones.

...

Al ingresar a su salón, se dirigió a su escritorio, colgó su abrigo en el respaldo de la silla y dejó su portafolios en la parte baja de su escritorio. Se sentó en su silla y miro con detenimiento el último asiento de la primera fila, la cual quedaba al lado de las ventanas que daban al exterior, allí se sentaba un alumno en particular, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Ese alumno, desde que llegó, había llamado poderosamente su atención, hasta el punto de hacer de que terminara coladito hasta el tuétano por el, pero, por que se había tenido que enamorar de su alumno, alguien menor que el, alguien a quien no podía tener, alguien que era prohibido para el. Pero aún más importante, que no tenía los mismos sentimientos que por el... De hecho, dudaba de que él tuviera algún tipo de sentimiento hacia el.

Pero, como no enamorarse de el, cuando lo trataba como a un igual, cuando le tentaba con ese hermoso, majestuoso y delicioso cuerpo que poseía, cuando sacaba esa inocencia y transparencia tan enternecedora que poseía, cuando luchaba, como si se tratara de un guerrero, por defender lo que creía correcto. Como no enamorarse de alguien así.

Un suspiro enamorado salió de sus labios y dejando sus tormentosos pensamientos de lado, decidió ponerse a revisar algunos examenes que tenía represados sobre el escritorio. Una sonrisa sarcástica afloró en sus labios al leer el nombre que aparecía escrito sobre la prueba a calificar... Al parecer, todo se encargaba de recordárselo y al karma le gustaba joderle la existencia.

—S&N—

El sonido de la campaña, alertó a los estudiantes que debían ingresar a sus respectivos salones y ese día, a los de primer año les tocaba como primera materia del día biología, con una intensidad horaria de dos horas en ese día.

Los estudiantes, de a poco, fueron ingresando al recinto mientras el sensei los observaba, tratando de enfocar algo, o más bien, a alguien, concretamente.

Después de unos cuantos minutos y entremezclado con los últimos estudiantes, llegó, con su uniforme desarreglado, luciendo como pendenciero, con su maleta colgada de uno de sus hombros, con su rubio cabello un poco mojado y mirando todo con curiosidad. Pero lo que bloqueo por completo la mente y el razonamiento del maestro, fue detallar en lo que el rubio estaba haciendo.

Ese ángel perverso y tentador, había tenido la osadía de ingresar al salón lamiendo una pequeña, dulce y envidiada **piruleta** roja. Los negros ojos del maestro se perdieron en ver cómo la boca del menor chupaba aquel pequeño dulce, en ver cómo la roja punta de su lengua la delineaba y la recorría a su antojo, en como metía y sacaba aquel maldito dulce, y en como sus labios ejercían, lo que parecía una deliciosa presión, alrededor de aquel insulso caramelo.

"Y si así como lame su piruleta me lamiera a mi el..."

Trago grueso y por debajo del escritorio acomodo sus pantalones, al parecer, cierta parte de su fisionomía que no debería estar despierta a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, se le dio por hacer su glorioso y tormentoso acto de presencia. Debía dejar de tener pensamientos tan pecaminosos y concentrarse en la clase. Para desaserse de su problema, tuvo que recrearse una imagen mental de la enfermera del Instituto en paños menores, y no es que la señora Chiyo fuera muy de su gusto que digamos.

Cuando se recuperó de su anterior momento de debilidad, se puso de pie y procedió a dar inicio a su clase.

–buenos días a todos– saludo a su clase, recibiendo la contestación del noventa y nueve por ciento de su clase, porque alguien estaba ocupado en mejores cosas, como para prestar atención a lo que decía el maestro.

–antes de empezar con la clase, quiero que el señor Namikaze deje de ingerir alimentos en mi clase y les recuerdo a todos que tiene prohibido comer en este espacio– dijo con seriedad y determinación, eso era lo mejor, no quería estar en la penosa situación de tener que exhibirle su pene erecto a toda la clase.

–Sasuke-sensei teme– susurro el rubio por lo bajo, lo que no sabía el rubio, era que el maestro lo había escuchado, el cual chisto los dientes mientras le clavó por leves instantes una fea mirada. El que trataba de regular sus malditas y revolucionadas hormonas, y ese dobe calienta-pollas que buscaba tirar por tierra todos sus esfuerzos.

–bien– hablo el maestro dándole la espalda a sus alumnos, mientras anotaba algo en la pizarra –el día de hoy estudiaremos los musculos que forman parte del cuerpo humano– hablo serio, mientras miraba atentamente a todos sus estudiantes.

–como bien saben, los músculos forman una parte fundamental de nuestro cuerpo, ya que estos permiten el movimiento de los huesos y las articulaciones. Son tejidos blandos y el cuerpo posee alrededor de 650 musculos– recitaba mientras copiaba en el tablero y los alumnos dispuestos, tomaban rápidamente los apuntes.

****S&N****

Entre explicaciones, charlas, preguntas y varios ejercicios había transcurrido la clase y la gran mayoría de los alumnos había entendido el tema, menos un rubio que por tener la cabeza en Roma no había prestado la debida atención a la clase y por ende, no había entendido ni papa de todo lo que se dijo ese día.

–bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, para la próxima clase realizaremos una pequeña prueba para saber si han entendido el tema tratado en esta clase y cabe recordarles que está tendrá una connotación importante en la nota de este bimestre, eso es todo, pueden retirarse– pronunció el sensei con seriedad, mientras se dirigía a su escritorio para guardar el material usado en esta clase.

Todos los estudiantes habían tomado sus objetos, menos el rubio, que cavilaba entre sus opciones cual era la más viable para recuperar la información pérdida de la forma más clara y segura, para evitar reprobar el examen y por consiguiente, la materia.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba, que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el salón había quedado completamente vacío, quedando únicamente el sensei y el.

–Namikaze, no piensas asisitir a tu próxima clase– pregunto el Uchiha, mirándolo fijamente.

Al oír la voz de su maestro, una muy brillante idea se le ocurrió al pequeño kitsune y tomando sus cosas, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el maestro, para despues hacer lo que en un principio juro nunca hacer, con completa seriedad le dijo al maestro.

–Uchiha-sensei, lo que pasa es de que no entendí muy bien la clase y quería pedir el favor de que me diera algunas clases extracurriculares, ttrbayo– dijo el rubio. Adiós videojuegos, adiós salidas con sus amigos, adiós tardes de ramen. Ahora perdería varias de sus tardes estudiando y compartiendo el mismo espacio con el sensei con el que menos le gustaría estar, lo bueno era que aprobaría la materia y podría disfrutar por mucho más de su libertad... No?

–por que habria de hacerlo, para eso explico el tema en las clases– dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

–se lo ruego sensei, es muy importante que apruebe su asignatura, por favor– imploro el rubio con ojos de cachorro.

–esta bien– acepto el moreno, podría tener cerca por un poco más de tiempo a aquel delicioso rubio.

–donde y cuando comenzamos las clases sensei, ttebayo– pregunto el rubio con entusiasmo e interés.

–si quieres empezamos hoy y lo mejor sería hacerlo en mi casa, allí tengo muchos textos con información que te puede resultar util– acordó el moreno.

–muchas gracias Sasuke-sensei, nos vemos a la salida, ttebayo– agradeció el rubio, para despues salir del salón.

...

Iba avanzando por los, ahora, desiertos pasillos del Instituto. ¡Vaya! Quien lo iba a decir, el tomando clases extracurriculares con Sasuke-sensei. Se quedó pensándolo detenidamente, hasta que sus neuronas procesaron toda la información.

¡Mierda! ¡Iba a tener clases extracurriculares con Sasuke-sensei!... Eso era realmente malo, muy malo. Solo esperaba que la solución a sus problemas, no resultará más mala que el problema inicial.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Este fic fue escrito para participar en el #RetoLiterario de las tres palabras.

Mis palabras fueron: Piruleta, esternocleidomastoideo y Pontiac.

Espero les haya gustado.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CLASES DE ANATOMIA CON SASUKE UCHIHA**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Sasuke miraba con impaciencia su reloj, sentía que el día estaba transcurriendo malditamente lento, quería que la jornada escolar acabará lo más pronto posible, se moría de ganas por tener a esa hermosa joyita rubia pisando sus territorios, a pesar de que no le podía hacer nada por su condición de educador, porque no correspondía a sus sentimientos y porque no era correcto.

Naruto le provocaba, si, negarlo sería una estupidez, pero lo suyo no era sólo deseo carnal, el en serio quería que ese hermoso rubio fuera su pareja. Por eso, quería que si algún día se le presentaba una oportunidad, como por ejemplo, en esta ocasión, el no haría nada, porque lo que realmente deseaba era que fuera una entrega mutua, que fuera un acto de amor y no solo tener intimidad por simple placer.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y su vista se dirigió al patio, donde los alumnos se encontraban disfrutando de su descanso, enfocando su vista, más concretamente, en el rubio que comía ramen como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Una hermosa sonrisa afloró en sus labios, definitivamente ese chico jamás cambiaría.

****S&N****

El timbre sonó una vez mas, anunciando el fin de la jornada académica y dos personas en particular tenían sentimientos completamente diferentes, Naruto por una parte se encontraba nervioso y por otro lado se encontraba asustado, no tenía ni la menor idea de en qué clase de sitio vivía su sensei y temía que este fuera completamente alejado de su zona de confort. Sasuke, por su parte se hallaba completamente feliz y aterrado, tenía un poco de temor a sus futuras acciones o a que todo se saliera de control, pero confiaba en que sabría controlarse y actuar con prudencia a la hora de tratar con su rubio alumno.

Con rapidez, tomo sus pertenencias y se dispuso a retirarse de la institución, con anterioridad le había dicho a su rubio alumno que si lo deseaba, el podía llevarlo en su auto directamente a su hogar, a lo que el ojiazul, un poco renuente, término aceptando.

Una sonrisa un poco sarcástica se asomó en sus labios, al parecer, sus colegas maestras se quedarían con las ganas de hacerle ingerir alimentos sazonados con _quereme_ ese día, en todo caso era inutil, esa porquería de brujería barata no surtía efecto en su sistema, al parecer, después de tanto probarlo se había vuelto inmune a sus efectos.

—S&N—

Al llegar a la salida que conducía al estacionamiento de la escuela, se encontró con su rubio alumno recargado en la pared que estaba a un costado de la puerta, al parecer, aguardando por el.

–Sasuke-teme-sensei– dijo como saludo, mientras seguía al adulto.

–debes de tenerme más respeto, soy tu sensei, dobe– dijo con seriedad, tratando de esconder lo que realmente sentía en ese momento.

–si, como sea, ttebayo– contestó el rubio, haciéndose el desentendido y evitando mirar al ser que caminaba a su lado.

–y sólo vas reprobando mi materia o vas igual en las demás asignaturas– pregunto con curiosidad e intriga. La verdad es que cualquier detalle del rubio era importante para él, y si de esa pequeña clase extracurricular podía obtener informacion, no dudaría ni un segundo en aprovechar la oportunidad.

–la verdad no, en las otras materias sobresalgo e incluso he obtenido altas calificaciones, sólo tengo problemas con la suya, ttebayo– dijo, mientras se detenía, imitando a su sensei que segundos antes lo había hecho.

La verdad, conocer aquella verdad soltada de forma tan directa le había tomado por sorpresa y también le había dolido. ¿Tan mal profesor era? O simplemente era que para aquel rubio, él no tenía ninguna importancia y pasaba de él y de sus enseñanzas como si nada.

Sin darle la cara, para que no notará su expresión, saco las llaves de su auto y procedió a quitarle el seguro, cuando la exclamación de su alumno le hizo detenerse.

–¿ese es su auto, ttebayo?– exclamó su alumno con sorpresa. El azabache, por su parte, procedió a abrir el auto y a poner en marcha el motor.

Y como no sorprenderse, si el auto de su sensei era un **Pontiac** Firebird 400 HO rojo descapotable del año sesenta y ocho , y por lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista, no tenía ninguna modificación.

–si, es mi auto– contestó, para minutos después girarse a buscar con la mirada su alumno, al no oír ningún comentario de su parte.

Le sorprendió hallarlo estudiando minuciosamente su auto y tocándolo como si fuera una de las mayores reliquias de este mundo. Sus zafiros brillaban con un tinte de admiración y asombro. Esa visión fue suficiente para eliminar la tristeza que había sentido por su declaración anterior, así como tado el estrés que había acumulado en ese día.

–te gusta– pregunto bajándose y poniéndose detrás de él.

–como no me va a gustar... ¡Es hermoso! Ttebayo– exclamó con emoción mientras se giraba a verlo con un brillo particular en sus ojos.

–me alegra escuchar eso. Este auto me lo regaló mi padre cuando empecé la universidad– dijo con nostalgia, recordando la emoción que sintió el día que se lo entregaron –antes de que lo preguntes, no tiene ninguna modificacion– dijo, mientras lo conducía al interior del auto.

El rubio y el azabache se subieron al auto, y el mayor puso en marcha el automóvil. La tensión que sintió de camino al estacionamiento regreso, y está vez se hizo mayor.

El adulto por su parte, sujetaba fuertemente el volante y miraba fijamente el camino, haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos por no mirar al menor, con el cual se imaginaba miles de cosas obsenas y pervertidas que podrían hacer estando los dos solos en ese auto.

El menor estaba nervioso y no pronunciaba ninguna palabra. Dentro de ese pequeño auto, todos los motivos por los que perdía la asignatura del Uchiha llegaron de golpe a su cabeza. Ahora que media los alcances de su maravillosa idea, se basa cuenta que había sido un completo desacierto. No podía seguir compartiendo el mismo espacio con ese hombre y no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a soportarlo, sin explotar en el proceso.

—S&N—

Llegaron a una hermosa casa blanca de dos plantas, ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, y le sorprendió que una casa tan sencilla como esa, estuviera en una zona tan céntrica en una ciudad tan convulsionada y carente de espacio como esa.

Los dos varones bajaron del auto y el menor siguió al mayor, mientras este le guiaba al interior de su sencillo y humilde hogar.

Cuando estuvieron adentro, el rubio descubrió dos cosas importantes; primero, que la casa de su sensei de humilde y sencilla no tenía nada, puesto que con uno de los muebles que allí se encontraban valdrian mucho más que su pequeño apartamento. Y segundo, su sensei era Sasuke Uchiha, segundo hijo de la familia Uchiha, la familia más adinerada, poderosa e influyente de ese país.

El conocimiento de aquellas verdades, hizo que el rubio se sintiera intimidado. Si antes se consideraba inferior a Sasuke por el simple hecho de ser este su maestro, ahora que sabía de qué estirpe era la que provenía se sentía muchísimo peor.

El Uchiha lo invitó a instalarse en la sala, pero al notar que el rubio no hacía ningún movimiento y al observar con detenimiento al rubio, se dio cuanta del motivo real por el que el menor no había obedecido su pedido. Una sonrisa afable se dibujó en su rostro y con un poco de ternura hablo.

–no te sientas intimidado por la opulencia de mi casa, quería una casa sencilla con cosas sencillas, pero al parecer mi familia no piensa lo mismo que yo y no tiene muy en cuenta mi opinión, sientete como en tu casa, en un rato regreso, voy por algunos libros y por una merienda, debes estar ambriento– dijo comprensivamente, para después desaparer por los blancos corredores de aquella casa.

El rubio, con un poco de renuencia se sentó en el sofá de tres plazas y sus fosas nasales fueron llenadas con el exquisito olor del perfume del moreno, dándole una idea de donde era que se la pasaba el pelinegro una buena parte de su tiempo.

****S&N****

Llevaban más de una hora estudiando y, la frustración y la tensión eran las reinas del ambiente. Por más que había tratado de explicarle las cosas al rubio, parecía que nada lograba quedarse dentro de él y terminaba repitiendo lo que había tratado de enseñarle.

–Naruto, el cuadriceps es el músculo más voluminoso y potente que posee nuestro cuerpo– explico el Uchiha por quinta vez en esa hora.

–es este– señaló el rubio en el dibujo que tenían sobre la mesa.

–no dobe, ese músculo se llama tríceps– dijo con hastio. La clase se estaba volviendo tediosa y la tensión que había en el ambiente no hacía más que incrementar su exasperación, hasta que una idea surco su mente.

–al parecer, tu no entiendes mucho de teoría, cierto, entonces vamos a probar algo diferente– dijo el moreno, poniéndose de pie y siendo imitado por su alumno rubio, que curioso, se atrevió a preguntar.

–que planea hacer– dijo, obserbando con curiosidad e intriga al mayor.

–ya lo veras– dijo, mientras se desapuntaba y se quitaba el chaleco. Luego retiro su corbata y finalmente, desfajo, desapunto y Quito su camisa, enseñándole al menor su trabajado cuerpo.

–Qu-que demonios cree que hace– exclamó el menor completamente tartamudo y sonrojado, sin apartar su vista del majestuoso espectáculo que le ofrecía el mayor.

–facil, si no aprendes con las clases teóricas, te daré clases didacticas– dijo, mientras tomaba una de las temblorosas manos del menor y la guiaba a su cuerpo, más concretamente a su cuello.

–bien, iniciemos, lo que estás tocando en este momento, se llama **esternocleidomastoideo** y este músculo se encarga de soportar el peso de la cabeza– dijo en un ronco susurro. Se empezaba a calentar y eso que solo había sido un simple toque, pero debía controlarse, esto solo lo hacía por Naruto.

Después de eso, guió la mano del menor y la puso sobre su tetilla izquierda, lo cual le saco un respingo y causó que su miembro empezará a ponerse rígido en el interior de sus pantalones.

–este músculo, se llama pectoral– dijo ronco y después deslizó su mano hacia abajo, dejándola reposar sobre su abdomen, para luego agregar –y estos se llaman abdominales, y ambos protejen y recubren la caja toraxica– dijo, tratando de contener los jadeos que pujaban por salir de su garganta.

Naruto estaba anonadado. Que gran ejemplar de varón tenía al frente, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo temblaba incesantemente. Se sentía intimidado y excitado. Por su mente, sólo pasaba el pensamiento de que ese hombre le tomará fuertemente de la muñeca, le atrajera hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo y rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos, degustara su boca como la gana le diera.

Por que, a fin de cuentas, la verdadera razón por la que Naruto jamás prestaba atención en clase era por que sus ojos se perdían en el rico y apretado trasero de su sensei, o en el inmenso paquete, que estaba seguro, escondían sus pantalones, o en ese rostro de Adonis que tenía, y se imaginaba a si mismo enterrando sus dedos en ese largo río de cabellos azabaches, o simplemente se imaginaba rodeado de sus fuertes brazos.

Invirtió los papeles y tomando con fuerza la muñeca de su sensei, condujo su mano a esa zona que anhelaba fuera tocada con aquellas blancas y varoniles manos. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios y con voz ronca dijo.

–entonces porque este músculo despierta cada vez que lo veo a usted– pregunto jadeante y en un susurro. Lentamente condujo la mano hasta su corazón y volvió a preguntar –o porque este late tan apresuradamente cuando usted me mira o me dice cualquier cosa, cuando lo siento cerca o cuando discutimos por cualquier tontería, ttebayo– susurro con una voz que derritiria hasta el más helado tímpano de hielo.

–perdoneme por lo que le voy a decir, pero le amo, no se como ni cuándo, pero terminé enamorado de usted, por eso no presto atención a clase y no pudo entender lo que me explica, porque mi mente se la pasa divagando, imaginando cosas absurdas que jamás ocurrirán, perdone me por tener estos sentimientos, yo no soy nada para un señor tan importante y distinguido como lo es usted, y estoy seguro que usted jamás se fijará en mi, porque soy un crío estupido y porque alguien tan inalcanzable como usted jamás dañaría su reputación por alguien tan bajo como yo... Disculpe me por hacerle perder su tiempo y esto fue absurdo, para empezar, jamás debí haberle pedido lo que le pedí, con permiso, me voy a mi casa, yo no tengo que estar aquí y le pido que por favor no me vaya a rechazar por lo que le acabó de decir, lo mejor para ambos será olvidarlo. En estos días pediré la transferencia de escuela, fue una gran estupidez de mi parte decirle esto, pero simplemente me estaba ahogando y no podía callarlo por más tiempo, ttebayo– dijo, mientras con su rubia cabeza abajo, para evitar ver el asco y el rechazo que se dibujaba en el rostro de su sensei, las lágrimas rebeldes de impotencia y de dolor salían de sus ojos, ya había explotado y estas eran las consecuencias. Todo lo que se había callado desde que le conoció había salido a flote y lo único que le quedaba era desaparecer, y olvidarse para siempre de él. No podía estar con él solo por su pocision social, también porque la diferencia de edad era bastante grande y porque sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos. Con rapidez y sin dedicarle una mirada, tomo su mochila y se disponía a huir, cuando la fuerte mano de su sensei tomo su muñeca.

–Espera...

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Espero que les haya gustado...

¿Quien iba a decir que el pequeño kitsune también tenía ese tipo de pensamientos?

Este fic participa en el reto literario de las tres palabras, del grupo de Facebook Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu.

Mis palabras fueron Piruleta, esternocleidomastoideo y Pontiac.

Adiós... Nos vemos en el capítulo final.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

—¡Espera! - pidió el Uchiha tomándole la muñeca.

—¿Ahora que quiere? ¿Qué es lo que está en mi vida? ¿Qué es lo que no?

—No me dejas hablar ni aún así se pretende saber que me siento— espetó con fastidio y molestia, para después jalarlo en la muñeca y salvar un poco en la distancia que la separaba, poniéndolo en la forma de quedarme frente a frente. —¿Sabes, Naruto? ni en la mejor de mis fantasías me imagino tenerte así, frente a mi y diciéndome que los sentimientos prohibidos que siempre he tenido para ti son plenamente corresponsales, pero ahora que soy consciente de ellos, aprovechar esta oportunidad de tal manera que no puedas ni aún mejor, que no tengas ganas de escapar - murmuró con la voz ronca y entrecortada, para finalmente salvar la escasa distancia que separa el menor y tomar sus labios con ansiedad, deleitándose con su inexperiencia y dejándonos llevar por una vorágine de pasión Consumirlos por completo.

Tomar entre sus manos. Por su parte, he tenido en sus manos al lado del menor y le dio una palmada, sacando un jadeo del menor, el cual fue ahogado entre sus bocas.

La causa de la falta de aire, la renuencia, los dos se vieron obligados a separarse. El alcalde recorrió con sus grandes manos las caderas del menor, mientras que se deleitaba ahora entre el poco que se puede admirar su cuello, besando, chupando y mordiendo a su antojo, entre tanto se embriagaba con el dulce aroma del menor, que solo atinaba Un juego de computadora con sus deliciosos jadeos y gemidos.

Siguieron toqueteando y repartiendo besos por doquier, hasta que el mayor se topo con el sofá. Una idea fugaz paso por su mente y una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en el rostro del azabache, se publicó un poco en el menor, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta. Con lentitud, acercamiento al oído del menor y susurro.

—Quítame lo que hace falta, ve que estás ansioso por conocer lo que hay debajo de toda esta tela— susurro roncamente y con una voz cargada de lujuria.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor, y con una notable ansiedad y sus manos temblorosas, se apresuró en el cinturón y se quitó el pantalón junto con la ropa interior.

El miembro del mayor salto, una vez estuvo libre de su prisión de tela y también se basó en todo su esplendor, erecto, goteante y deseoso de la atención del menor. El rubio se deleitó y se asustó a partes iguales, como una cosa de semejante tamaño tuvo un caber en su interior, lo que iba a ser destruido ... Quizás no podría caminar en semanas.

—Oe, dobe, no te asustes, estoy completamente seguro que tu cuerpo está deseoso de tenerme adentro— murmuró descaradamente el azabache, deduciendo los pensamientos del menor.

—¿Hablas en serio, teme ...? Tu tienes una cosota, ttebayo, eres anormal: el menor con el ceño fruncido, pero no con el poder de la excitación que se siente con la situación con el Uchiha.

—Shhhh, mejor dejemos la charla de lado y continuemos con la clase, el músculo que ves aquí, la llama pene, y el contrario de lo que muchos creen, si es un músculo, y esto se debe al tejido que lo conforma. Ahora, no creo que tengas que explicarte para que sirve, pero en todo caso, te asegures, para que no te preocupes más que nunca en su cuerpo, ni en su cuerpo, ni en un pasional beso, sino que restregaba su erección. contra la anatomía del menor, la vez que se despojaba de todas sus prendas que le impiden saborear a gusto su pecho.

Después de haber visto la historia de la piel y de la piel, no se pierda el tema.

Naruto, por su parte, sólo por el momento, la espalda y los hombros del alcalde, mientras que la retorcía y la exhortación de las placenteras sensaciones que causan el alcalde, ese hombre era el paraíso en carne, Sasuke era fuego, mientras que Él era el hielo y quería ser derretido por ese fuego.

Sasuke fue descendiendo lentamente a través del pecho del menor, haciendo un camino para mejorar y evitar las conexiones entre los peces y las demás zonas sensibles del hermoso cuerpo el cual era única y exclusivamente el suyo ... Suyo y de nadie más.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, finalmente llego a la cadera, donde, con premura, y retire las prendas que cubren esa zona, deleitándose con la magnífica vista que brindamos al menor.

—¡Vaya! Parece que alguien está muy bien y se muda con la socarronería, por ejemplo, en la punta de la erección del menor, sacándole un gran grito de placer. Sonriendo con complacencia, antes de volver a repetir la acción, sacando más ruidosos y obscenos sonidos del menor.

El rubio, extasiado por las atenciones del alcalde, llevo sus morenas las manos a los cabellos azabachos, pero estas no ha sido su destino, se ha convertido en el contrario en su blanco de cuello, y en sus acciones. Que lo miraba de mala forma.

—Tranquilo, zorrito, te prometo que te haré después te vas a gustar mucho más— le susurro, mientras que te ponemos pie de pie y acerca al menor, para luego tomar su lugar en un lugar y un neblito beso, en el que compiten por El dominio.

El alcalde lleva las manos a la cintura, se desliza lentamente a lo largo de este tiempo, pasa por las caderas, por el contrario, se apunta y termina en sus muslos, se aprieta fuertemente para luego llevarlo hacia arriba. Indicando a su pareja que quería que la rodeará de la cintura.

Uchiha corto el beso, para acomodar mejor al rubio, haciendo que sus erecciones se encuentren y saquen las exclamaciones de placer de ambos. Sus labios, ansiosos, pasaron al cuello moreno que no se puede ver y no se ha puesto en práctica.

El rubio, por su parte, los ojos de los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños y los niños, los niños y los niños, los niños y los niños, los niños y los niños, los niños y los niños, los niños Y rozando ambas erecciones.

El alcalde, comenzó a avanzar a lo largo de su casa, dejando atrás la ropa y encaminándose a su habitación, donde finalmente obtendríamos lo que tanto tiempo como con tanto deseo.

[...]

Jadeos, gruñidos, chapoteos y gemidos resonaban en toda la habitación. Mientras que sus tres dedos ingresaban en su interior, preparaban su entrada para el momento en que realizarían su unión profesional.

Con sus labios, el alcalde se encargó de eliminar cualquier rastro de las relaciones en el rostro de su niño, las causas que se originaron en el placer mezclado con el dolor que la producción de la preparación. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto?

Sus resultados son deleitaban con los sonidos que regían el menor, el cual estaba sumergido en un mar de éxtasis, deseo y lujuria. Sus ojos no perdieron el detalle en su cuerpo, el sudor, su piel, su forma, sus manos, sus manos, sus manos, sus raíces, sus deliciosos labios y sus encantos de placer, su cabello desordenado y sus ojos. Azul, llenos de deseo y lujuria y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer abiertos.

—Sa-Sasuke ... T-te nece-sito den-dentro— el mejor que se le da al alcalde.

El mayor asintió, y haciendo caso al pedido del rubio, sacó los dedos del interior, para luego darle un poco de atención a un miembro, acariciando un poco, antes de adentrarse en la apretada y caliente hendidura del menor.

Sin embargo, no podemos evitar causar un poco de dolor en el menor, el cual se quejidos de dolor, y un par de grants lágrimas caían de sus ojos. El alcalde, para intentar tranquilizarlo, tomó su dirección y acarició, mientras que el niño y el niño se movió para permitir que se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

No paso mucho, cuando el menor, con un asentamiento y un movimiento de cadera, le indico al mayor que pueda encontrar, el cual, sin desaprovechar su oportunidad, a un embestir de forma pausada y certera, a la velocidad y fuerza conforme a los gemidos Del chico debajo del suyo. Chapoteos, gruñidos, jadeos, susurros y gemidos se escuchan por toda la habitación, así como la agitación de los amigos prohibidos, en la soledad de la noche en el cuerpo y el alma.

Llegó a un punto en el que las imágenes se hicieron desacompasadas y brutales, tocando un punto en el interior de Naruto, el cual fue amenazado con arrebatarle la cordura y el delirar y clamar por más del maravilloso y exquisito placer que le brindaba a su amante.

El menor, el poder ser tocado de nuevo en ese punto sensible, y el poder, sin poder negar sus exigencias, lo hizo, constantemente, llevándolos a la culminación, logrando el orosmo ansiado, con el nombre del otro en sus labios

Cuando la bruma del orgasmo los abandonó, el alcalde atrajo al menor a su pecho y otra palabra de medio, ambos se quedaron dormidos, la satisfacción de su mayor anhelo cumplido y deseando que esto es más que una aventura.

El nombre del rubio resuena en el salón y el temeroso, fue a través de los resultados de su examen, descubriendo con gran sorpresa y orgullo que había sido aprobado.

Sabía que Sasuke, su novio, no había tenido puntos extras, si su relación laboral no se ha visto comprometida con su relación sentimental.

Con gran alegría, se dirigió a su escritorio y se lanzó una mirada sugerente a su novio. Tendrás que darle las gracias personalmente por las maravillosas clases extras que recibió.

No teníamos que depender del destino, pero si teníamos poder para vivir muchos años junto a Sasuke y quien sabe, seguir las clases de anatomía.


End file.
